Who Will Win Ice, Fear, or Love
by Nubi-wolf-girl
Summary: This is my interpretation of Frozen if all of the Big Four characters where there at Arendelle. What if Pitch wanted Elsa magic? What if Pitch was intensifying Elsa fear? What if Anna after meeting Rapunzel and Merida didn't say yes to Hans? What if Hans tried to initiate his plan to take Arendelle?
1. Intro

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Brave, How to Train Your Dragon, Rise of the Guardian.**

**I got the idea when I ****saw Rapunzel in Frozen when the gates were opening and wondered what would happen if all of the Big Four characters where there at Arendelle how would the story change. The pairings as of right now is **

**Merida x Hiccup **

**Rupunzel x Eugene**

**Anna x Kristoff **

**Jack x Elsa (maybe)**

**Thought '...'**

**speaking "..."**

* * *

In humble castle built of wood, nestled in a deep fjord lived two princesses. One princess the eldest was named Elsa only eight years old she was already beautiful with her platinum blonde hair that almost appeared white, blue eyes, and pale skin with a light dusting of freckles. Her sister only five years old was named Anna unlike her sister she had a fair complexion, strawberry-blonde hair tied in two pigtail braids, with striking blue eyes like her sister she shares the light specks of freckle on her face. Both sisters were happy loved and cherished by all. They were the best of friends and loved each other deeply. They shared everything their room, their toys, however there was one thing that they couldn't share. For you see the eldest princess Elsa was born with a gift. She was born with the miraculously ability to control and produce ice and snow. She was truly special and her sister Anna loved her even more.

However one morning everything changes and certain things are set in motion that is even bigger than the two princesses. For as Elsa grows stronger she catches the attention of a very bad man, cause as Elsa's power grow so does her fear. But we are getting ahead of ourselves let us start from the beginning back to the morning where everything changes.


	2. The Accident

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Brave, How to Train Your Dragon, Rise of the Guardian.**

**I got the idea when I ****saw Rapunzel in Frozen when the gates were opening and wondered what would happen if all of the Big Four characters where there at Arendelle how would the story change. The pairings as of right now is**

**Merida x Hiccup**

**Rupunzel x Eugene**

**Anna x Kristoff**

**Jack x Elsa (maybe)**

**Thought '...'**

**speaking "..."**

**The beginning will most likely be the same as the movie, but I want to add little details that will be added to later chapters.**

* * *

Elsa point of view:

"Elsa, Psst. Elsa, Psst." Whispered my younger sister as she shook my shoulder. I try not to react to tired to get up. There was a pause and I sigh in relief thinking that Anna just went to bed. However as my bed shifts and she starts to bounce I knew I was not that lucky.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up" she mutters with each jump.

I snuggle into my blankets "Anna, go back to sleep." Anna rolls on top of me her back on my side she spreads her smaller self on top of me. I try not to squirm, but find myself readjusting to fix Anna's additional weight.

I hear Anna sigh on top of me. "I just can't. The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play." She says as if it's so obvious, a dramatic sigh leaving her small body.

Pulling my covers closer to me I shove Anna off the bed "Go play by yourself." I hear her fall and try to fall back asleep, hearing a sigh from the floor, but before I can go back to sleep I can hear Anna hop back on my bed and I feel one of my eyelids being lifted against my will.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" I pause a smile on my face as I look at Anna's mischievous face. We didn't say anything, but we didn't need to. We jumped off the bed grabbing our shoes and raced down the hall. Anna was giggling and I shushed her not wanting to wake anyone.

We snuck into the ballroom and as Anna ran to the center of the room, I looked down the hallway to make sure no one was coming before closing the door. As I ran to meet Anna in the middle of the ballroom Anna was jumping down in excitement.

"Do the magic! Do the magic" I put my finger to my lips telling her to be quite and quietly laugh to myself as I see her jump in excitement. I wave my hands together my smile growing as snowflakes suddenly burst out of my hands and dance between my palms. The snowflakes slowly making a snowball, before it got to big I throw the snowball high into air. It explodes, snow bursting out and fluttering around the room. Anna is dancing around trying to catch as much snow flakes in her palm at one point she opens her mouth tongue out squealing as a snowflake lands on her tongue.

"This is amazing!" she shouts dancing over to me. I smile always happy to show Anna new tricks.

"Watch this!" I say stomping my foot on the floor. A layer of ice starts to coat the floor and spread all around the ballroom. Anna starts to slide and I catch her before she can fall. Using my powers I propel us all over the ballroom laughing as Anna raises her arms out acting like she was flying. Soon I started to make snow all around the room sliding Anna to a pile of snow. We look at each other and grin one thought passing thought our head 'snowman.' As Anna works on the snowman's body I run to the kitchen and grab a carrot, while grabbing some twigs from the garden, stopping by our room and grabbing some small lumps of coal for the eyes and body.

I run back to the ballroom the body almost done. I place the material on the ground and take Anna's hand placing her on the throne seat. I tell her to close her eyes and start to work on the snowman. When he's done I jump behind him and in a goofy voice say "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." Anna jumps out of the seat giggling and hug him.

"I love you Olaf."

We play with Olaf for a while using my magic to make a tall tower of snow. We both start to slide down it, making a race to see who can get to the bottom and back up the tower first. I smile as I let Anna pass me up the hill still sitting down on the ground trying to catch my breath. Silently exhausted from using my powers so much, but not willing to stop.

"Catch me" Anna shouted jumping off a snow peak into mid air. I quickly make another peak catching Anna. "Gotcha" I say smiling as I watch as Anna gets ready to jump and use my power to catch her again.

"Again! Again" she shouted jumping off the peaks faster.

"Slow down Anna" I shout, trying to keep up with her speed. I could feel myself get tired and as I moved to get closer to make Anna stop I slip. As I fall I can feel my magic shoot out of my hand. I watch as it struck Anna in the head and with an oww she tumbled into one of the snow banks and isn't moving.

"Anna" I shout in panic, scurrying to get up. I pull her in my lap and almost repel when I notice how cold she is. 'Anna is never this cold' I panic bringing her closer to me 'Anna's suppose to be warm why is she so cold.' Suddenly a streak of Anna's hair turns white. My heart is pounding in my chest and I scream "MAMA! PAPA." I shout as loud as I could, rocking Anna back and forth. "You're okay Anna you're gonna be okay Anna" I start to sob "please be alright Anna."

I don't notice that the room is getting colder and that ice is now covering the entire ballroom spikes starting to form. "Anna please wake up, Anna" I shout, petting her hair and cheek, but she is still so cold.

Suddenly I hear banging and scream for my parents again. They bang harder and burst through the frozen door. Gasping as they see the ballroom.

My father steps in looking at the ceiling and says "Elsa what have your done? This is getting out of hand!" I sob cradling Anna closer to me.

My mother see this and shouts "Anna" They run over to us slipping a little, but after what feels like forever make it over towards us.

"It was an accident. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Please say she's going to be okay please," I shout my eyes starting to tear up as my parents are nothing but silent.

"She's ice cold" my mother says and another sob escapes me because I know that Anna is not supposed to be cold.

My father looks at us handing his cloak to my mother as she wraps it around Anna "I know where we have to go." He stands up "Get the horses ready I have to get something." He leaves the room running somewhere.

My mother grabs Anna and stands up quickly. "Come on Elsa we must make it to the stables." She doesn't wait for me clutching Anna closer as she exits the room.

"I'm sorry" I sob "I'm sorry." As I stand up bringing my hands up to wipe my eyes ice erupts from the ground behind me. I gasp falling to the ground breathing heavily. I stared at my hands and back at the ice, 'I didn't do that' I thought, 'I didn't form that…I mean I didn't mean to form that….' As I stare at the ice I could see something. There in the glass was a distorted image of a tall slender man. My breath went ragged, as I looked at the figure its glowing yellow eye watching me. I watched as it glided past my ice wall and disappeared. All I could feel was fear and something hard and somthing cold moving its way in my heart. It was hard to breath and for the first since I could remember I actually felt cold.

"Elsa" I turned to look at my father standing by the door. "Come we must move quickly." I scurried to stand up promising I wouldn't look back, but as I was scurried out of the room I looked over my shoulder and there in the corner of the room hidden in darkness and snow were those glowing yellow eyes.

My father picked me up and ran to the stables my mother already on her horse Anna wrapped tightly in her arms. My father grabbed me and lifted me up onto the horse before jumping on himself. My father kicked the horse and it ran out of the gates my mother right behind us.

I don't know how long we rode, to busy watching for glowing yellow eyes. But finally my father stops jumped down as he pulls me down. He trots over to my mother who hands him Anna and she gets down. I look around only to see numerous amounts of boulders scattered around the area.

"Please" my father shouts "help, it's my daughter!" I look around searching for anyone who could help us, but see no one.

Suddenly the rocks start to tumble down the valley surrounding us. I scurry to my father's side gripping the side of his shirt. However the rocks stop at our feet. The rocks unfold themselves revealing confused faces. I look around and think 'Trolls.' The crowd of trolls part as an older one with a green cape of grass following behind him moves forward. He approaches with a since of royalty and nods respectfully to my father.

"Your Majesty. I am Grand Pabbie, tell me was she born with the power or cursed?"

My father answers "Born. And they're getting stronger." He motions my father to kneel so that he can examine Anna. He places his hand on her head and it takes everything I have to not stand in front of her, feeling the sudden need to protect her.

"You are lucky it wasn't her heart," he says lifting his hand "The heart is not so easily changed, but the head can be persuaded."

"Do what you must" my father says for the first time in my life sounding desperate.

"I recommend we remove all magic, even memories of magic to be safe…but don't worry I'll leave the fun." Grand Pabbie touches Anna head again, but this time when he pulls away a blue type of energy starts to form until it becomes a circle in the air. Suddenly I can see all of Anna's memories all of the time we had fun using my magic. Suddenly they were replaced, instead of the ballroom covered in snow we were outside on a hill, instead of a ice covered floor we were on a lake. Our clothes changed from nightgowns to outdoor coats and dresses. With a swirl of his hands he places the memory back in Anna's head.

"She will be okay," Grand Pabbie says with a sigh.

"But she won't remember I have powers?" I asked, suddenly feeling very alone.

"Its for the best" my father says, not looking me in the eye.

Pabbie steps in front of me and gently grabs my hand. "Listen to me Elsa, your powers will only grow." As he speaks the northern lights start to show a silhouette of an adult female creating snow just like me. "There is beauty in you magic…but also great danger" Suddenly the snow flakes in the image becomes spikes. "You must learn to control it." The spikes cause the human figures to panic and either back away from the figure. "Fear will be your enemy." Suddenly the image turns red and a pair of yellow eyes stands above the female as the figures start to attack the female. I panic and turn myself to bury my face in my father side. Giving Anna to my mother he wraps his arms around me.

"No. We'll protect her. She can learn to control it. I'm sure" he says this with so much confidence that for a moment I believe him. "Until then, we'll lock the gates. We'll reduce the staff. We will limit her contact with people and keep her powers hidden from everyone…including Anna." As my father says this I want to protest I want to argue and say no, but as I turn to look at Anna still sleeping in my mother arm I can only swallow the lump in my throat and nod.

My father thanks the trolls and we ride back to the castle. We make it home the sun just about to rise. My father starts to give order, telling the servants to get a room ready and to move all my things into it. No one questions his order and my mother places Anna to bed. My father left as he began to given out orders. I turned around and noticed that the gates were closing and that some of the windows were already being shut.

For the rest of the day I was numb. Anna woke up and acted like nothing was wrong, and as happy as I was that she was okay I couldn't help, but feel guilty when I looked at her. So as Anna sits on her bed watching as my furniture disappears into another room I walk past her room and reach to open my new room door. Anna rushed to the hall and looks at me. She looks sad confused. I could tell that she was begging me not to go, I parted my lips wanting to say something anything, but as I looked at her hair the blonde streak sticking out of the rest of her strawberry blonde hair I swallowed the lump in my throat and opened my door stepping inside. I close it leaning against it. "I'm sorry Anna, I'm so sorry. Its safer this way." That heavy feeling in my chest was coming back and for a moment I searched the room for yellow eyes. "You're safer this way Anna." I muttered falling to the ground tears in my eyes, shaking from sobs that I refuse to let go.


	3. Death

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Brave, How to Train Your Dragon, Rise of the Guardian.**

**I got the idea when I ****saw Rapunzel in Frozen when the gates were opening and wondered what would happen if all of the Big Four characters where there at Arendelle how would the story change. The pairings as of right now is**

**Merida x Hiccup**

**Rupunzel x Eugene**

**Anna x Kristoff**

**Jack x Elsa (maybe)**

**Thought '...'**

**speaking "..."**

**The beginning will most likely be the same as the movie, but I want to add little details that will be added to later chapters.**

* * *

Anna point of view:

It had been a while since I had seen Elsa. For some reason the gates are closed and the windows shut and there only seems to be a minimum staff. Mama and Papa are always busy. They always seem to spend time in Elsa room.

I walk into the hallway and knock and Elsa's door. "Elsa do you want to build a snowman?" There was no answer "Come on let's go and play." Nothing, I peek under the door "I never see you anymore. Come on open the door. It's like you've gone away." I wait for any sign that she heard me 'Elsa come on, we used to be best buddies…but…but now we're not.' I thought shifting outside the door 'I wish you would tell me why.'

'One more time' I thought peeking through the keyhole to see if I could at least get a glimpse of her. "Do you want to build a snowman?" I put my lips to the keyhole and say, "It doesn't have to be a snowman."

This time I get a response, but not the one I want "Go away, Anna."

My arms drop to my side and I hang my head in disappointment "okay bye." I go into my room grabbing my winter gear determined to make the best of today, putting on my hat I rushed outside and started to build a snowman.

'I won't give up' I mutter to myself as I start to make a large body of snow. 'I'll get Elsa back and we'll make a snowman together.' I thought with a smile, trying to stay positive.

Over the years Elsa drifted further and further apart. She got her own private tutor that would teach her in her room, her meals always delivered in her room, and my parents only saw her in her room. I tried to keep my promise to myself about getting Elsa to come out and play with me, but year after year it was always the same "Go away Anna." After ten years of being rejected it hurt too much to ask anymore. I sighed forcing myself not to stop by Elsa's door as I rushed to my parent's room.

I rushed into their room catching them off guard as I hug them. "I'll see you in two week."

My mother smiles and says, "Of course you will my dear, take care of yourself."

"I will," I say hugging her tighter

"I mean it no more biking in the halls," she says laughing.

"I'll try."

"Be safe," my father says hugging me.

"You to" I hug him back before take a step back "Well I'll see you in two week say hi to Aunt Primrose or should I call her Queen Primrose, but she is family, but that would be considered rude, but would it be rude to be so formal with family…" I was started to ramble, but my mother only smiled and said we will. I smile and slide down the hall trying to make it to lesson before I got scolded for being late.

A week went by and nothing eventful happen. I went to lesson; I ate, played a little by myself, talking to the painting on the wall, and went to sleep. It was boring and lonely. The staff was nice and would stop and chat when they could, but they had work to do so they didn't stay for long. I was in the room of portraits laying down in one of the chairs muttering a "hang in their Joans."

"Your highness" I sit up properly remembering that a princess doesn't slouch or lay ungracefully out in public. I turned my head ready to make an excuse, but when I say the grim look on -my families oldest worker- Kai's face I couldn't help, but feel something terrible had happen.

"What is it?" I asked rising from my seat not bothering to straighten by dress.

Kai was an older man, middle age with a large frame, he has a slightly big nose and a bald spot with brown hair side burns present. He is one of our most loved workers and to me he was like family. "Your highness…" he opened his mouth, but nothing came out but a sob. "Your highness…your parents…please understand…the king and queen." Kai had tears in his eyes, another sob escaping him.

"No" I muttered running towards Kai "Kai please tell me, what happened to my parents…Kai" I shouted, hysteria starting to set in.

"Your highness" he says hugging me "I'm so sorry." That was all I needed to hear before breaking down because I knew what he was trying to tell me.

"It was just two week," I mutter crying "two weeks they were just suppose to go to visit the kingdom of Corona and be come back." Before I knew it I collapsed Kai catching me slowly setting me down still hugging me.

"Elsa some one needs to tell Elsa." I choke out trying hard to catch my breath.

"Gerda is telling her your highness." He pats my head, rocking me back and forth.

"What do I do Kai." I was trying to suppress my sobs, but the tears wouldn't stop.

"I don't know your highness I don't know." I'm not sure how long we stayed on the floor and I don't know when I fell asleep, but I woke up to find myself in my bed. At first I wanted to believe everything was a dream, but darkness seemed to settle over the castle. Slowly I left my room walking down the hallway only to see the portrait of my parents covered in a black cloth.

Preparation for the funeral was made, I was present, but to be honest I had no idea what was going on. Gerda and Kai handle most of the preparation, which I was grateful for to numb to be of any help.

Part of me hope that this would make Elsa leave her room, but she didn't, whispers of where she could be were roaming the hallway, most people thought she had fled the castle. But I knew. I knew she was still locked up in her room.

The day of the funeral my clothes were laid out of front of me. As I slipped my clothing on and looked in the mirror I couldn't help, but notice how hollow and bleak everything looked. The once happy castle that was buzzing with life was now grey and dead. It was a nightmare.

For a moment I step out of my room and stood in front of Elsa door. My hand ready to knock 'if there was ever a day to leave her room it would be today' I thought, my knuckles inches away from the door, but fear of rejection made me stop. If Elsa reject me today of all days I don't know if I could take it. Taking a step back from the door, I left not once looking back.

The funeral was long, the citizens of Arendelle all present. Showing their respect for their king and queen. I stood by the burial stones, not looking over to the empty spot beside me. I had to be strong I needed to reassure my people in whatever way I can. I cried, but didn't break down which I was thankful for. When the ceremony was over I comforted as much citizens as I could. Painting a smile on my face reassuring words leaving my mouth. I must have been believable because soon others had small smiles on there face. There were still sad, but they now they had hope for the future.

I walked back to the castle as the last of the citizen left my parents burial stones. I felt numb my cheeks hurting from smiling, but I didn't dare stop until I was back in the castle.

As I walked to my room I stopped at Elsa's door. This time I knocked. "Elsa?" I asked hesitantly "Please I know you're in there. People are asking where you've been. They say have courage and I'm trying to. I'm right out here for you. Just please let me in." I slide to the floor sitting down resting my head against the door suddenly feeling drain. "We only have each other. It's just you and me. What are we gonna do?" I ask feeling like I wanted to cry, but finding no more tears coming out. Weakly I asked, "Do you want to build a snowman?" As I lean against the door it felt really cold and I waited for an answer, but like I expected nothing happened.


	4. The Warning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Brave, How to Train Your Dragon, Rise of the Guardian.**

**I got the idea when I ****saw Rapunzel in Frozen when the gates were opening and wondered what would happen if all of the Big Four characters where there at Arendelle how would the story change. The pairings as of right now is**

**Merida x Hiccup**

**Rupunzel x Eugene**

**Anna x Kristoff**

**Jack x Elsa (maybe)**

**Thought '...'**

**speaking "..."**

**This is the first time I have wrote in an scottish accent. Merida's dialect is scottish but the rest is normal. So A in scottish means I.**

* * *

Merida point of view:

3 years later from the last chapter

"Come on Angus ye have to go faster, we got to make it to Crone's Tooth before they do." I say tightening my legs around Angus as he takes off faster into the forest. I can't help, but feel the ting of excitement as we rush faster into the forest. I smile as I take my bow and arrow from my waist and start to shoot at my homemade targets. I giggle as Angus goes faster and I hit every bull's eye. Just as Angus jumps over a log I pull back my bowstring bringing it to my cheek and shot to my left hitting one of my newer targets. I smile as it makes a bull eye.

Soon as we rush out the forest we make it to the mountain range. We rode faster out passing some of the smaller mountains until finally we could hear the sound of rushing water. I laugh a little with anticipation as we almost reach the familiar rocky cliffs standing next to one of the largest waterfalls in Scotland. "Good we still have time." I say looking at the sky that is still only barely lit. "Come on Angus," and he rears up and takes off to Crone's Tooth.

When we finally reach the one of two cliffs by a giant waterfall, I jump off of Angus. Letting him relax below by the watering hole. I picked up my blue dress and started to climb one of the cliffs that was closest to the waterfall. I had climbed this cliff so many times it was almost natural now. As I climbed higher and higher I got more excited for the adventure that was about to happen. 'This time hopefully no one gets turned into a bear.'

As I reached the top I looked towards the sky the sun just barely making it over the peaks of the mountains. I smile to myself 'A beat him.' I thought dancing on the platform on top of Crone's Tooth. 'He'll come and than meet Rapunzel and lucky be accepted to the court forming new alliance and everything will go well.' I thought, looking towards the sky as I fiddled with my bracelet. 'Now if only A could get him to believe.' I thought playing with my snowflake bracelet. It was a detailed bracelet made out of ice, it was a gift from a certain spirit made to never melt no matter the weather. It was made of three smaller snowflakes that surround my wrist the center being bigger than the rest more detailed and more beautiful than the rest. 'One day I'll get him to believe just like I made Rapunzel and Eugene.' I thought, walking towards the waterfall to get a drink.

As I drank from the waterfall I heard Angus neigh from down below. I quickly picked up my bow looking down arrow ready, but Angus was jumping up and down in excitement not fear. When I heard a roar coming from above I place my bow back on my back, my arrow in its quiver. I quickly searched the sky and there in the sky was something large, black, and roaring. I shouted in excitement jumping to make sure that they saw me. The beast in the sky roared back. Soon it was passing over me climbing higher and higher into the air. I looked on in amazement. That was until the rider decided to fall off and start plummeting to the ground. I panicked, but only for a second for I knew that the rider's mighty beast wouldn't let him fall and die. I kept watching waiting for a trick of some sort and the rider did not disappoint.

From his leather armor he somehow pulls out wings from his ankle to the inside of his arms. 'He made wings…' I laugh 'of course he would make himself some wings.' There he was gliding in the air his beast flying along side him. Soon he let go of the flaps of leather that were his wings and the beast rode underneath him catching him. They did a loop in the air and came circling above me. I laughed clapping at their little demonstration. Finally they landed on the platform next to me.

"Yer such a show off" I say laughing at the masked rider. He had gotten taller; he was at least a head taller than me. He was wearing green pants covered in leather contraptions and belts, his shoulder covered by metal plating underneath a padding of leather. A design of a monster on his right shoulder his arms covered in leather padding a knife strapped to each one. 'He's not the wee little lamb that used to be' I thought looking at the spiked metal leather helmet.

"Me showing off never" the rider says taking off his helmet ruffling his brown hair a small braid in the back, his green eyes shining bright.

"Whatever ye say Hiccup what ever ye say" That's when Toothless roar next to him.

"I see ye, ye over grown lizard" I say giggling as I go over to the dragon and scratch him underneath his neck. Toothless coos before he nuzzles the side of my cheek. "I missed ye to Toothless." Grabbing his neck and giving him a hug, he seemed to purr in enjoyment.

"Oh so Toothless gets a hug, but I don't." Hiccup says eyebrow raised a pout on his face. I laugh and try to leave to give Toothless a hug, but found myself wrapped in Toothless wing.

"Sorry Hic, but it seems your dragon doesn't like to share," I say laughing pushing Toothless wing away.

"Yes well he can be such an attention hog." He says taking a step in front of the dragon. Toothless seemed to snicker and as Hiccup took another step forward I found myself being thrown at Hiccup.

I give a simple eep expecting myself to fall face first, but found myself in two strong leather clad arms. "Toothless" Hiccup shouts, brining me up to my feet. Toothless starts chuckle.

"That ain't funny ye overgrown lizard" I say sticking my tongue out at him. He only chuckles harder.

"Sorry about that" says Hiccup looking sheepish.

"It's not yer fault" I say noticing how close we finally wear, his arms on my waist feeling hot.

"So" I say pulling away from Hiccup my face feeling slightly warm. "How does it feel to not only untie the Viking and dragons, but all the Viking and Scotts?"

Hiccup's cheeks turned red and he was scratching the side of his face "It's not that big a deal." I looked at the Viking rider in disbelief.

"Are ye kidding me. Ye stopped a war with dragons and now live with them. Ye saved me from pirates and created a peace treaty and now yer going to other kingdoms to try and gain alliance for yer tribe how can ye still be so modest." I placed a hand on my hip staring Hiccup down, but this only made him more nervous.

Finally he sighed and looked towards the sky "What if I screw up? What if instead of making allies I just make enemies and make us Vikings look bad." I shake my head walking over to him to stand beside him.

"First of all ye aren't going to screw up, second of all its not like ye Vikings have a good reputation to being with." Hiccup sighs.

"Thanks for that?" I shake my head cringing when I noticed what exactly it was I said.

"That's not what A meant." I said shaking my head my red curls going everywhere. "Its just…Vikings…Hiccup you'll do great."

"How can you be so sure" he asks moving away from me. I moved to stand by him again putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Because A believe in ye even if ye don't. Ye already changed what it means to be a Viking. Now ye just have to show it." I went to the waterfall and cupped some water in my hand. "They say that only the ancient kings yer brave enough to drink the water from Fire fall. So drink if ye be brave enough to change thee fate."

He looks at me with this deadpanned look "There's nothing magical about this water."

"And how would ye know. A drank this water and it gave me the courage to change my fate."

He sighs and look at me like he is talking to a child "It wasn't the water Merida your just brave."

"Entertain me then" I said, lifting the cupped water to his mouth. "A still find it odd that someone who could believe in dragon can't believe in magic."

"I believe in magic"

"Aye, but only after A made you meet the witch and showed you some spells."

"I still think it's a bad idea for you to learn magic." I sigh knowing the conversation that was going to start. I gave the best annoyed expression and raised the water again.

Hiccup sighs put placed his hands underneath mine leaning down to drink out of my hands. Suddenly I feel flushed and have to stop myself from pulling my hands away from him, but as I feel him drink all the water his lips touching my palm I couldn't help it. I pulled away hiding my hands behind his back.

"So ye feel any different." I asked, trying to not think about what had just happened.

"Not braver, but different yes." Hiccup had a serious expression on his face and for a moment I really wish I could see what he's thinking.

"Well we better get back Mum will be worried. Will ye be flying to the castle or do ye mind traveling on foot with me and Angus." Hiccup smiled and looked at Toothless who was putting his head under the waterfall.

"What do you say Toothless walking sound okay?" Toothless walked over to us and nodded at Hiccup as he stretched for a moment, before letting Hiccup back on the saddle.

"Do you feel like climbing down or would you like a ride?" asks Hiccup already making room on the saddle for me. I smile and get on behind him. Toothless lunges off the cliff pretty much jumping off the ledge. I giggle all the way down, holding on to Hiccup's waist.

When we made it to the ground Angus was already there, he neighed as Toothless came close him. They always had a strange relationship sometimes they liked each other, some times they didn't. I got off of Toothless and walked beside Angus jumping on his back, grabbing his reins.

Hiccup shook his head "I will never understand how you can do that."

"Do what" I ask curiously.

"Jump on that over sized horse of yours as if it nothing." I shrug never really thinking about how I do certain things.

"Is Toothless hungry, we can stop by the stream for fish." Toothless roared nodding his head in yes motion. I laughed, "Do ye remember the way to the stream." Hiccup nodded. "Good race ye there." I said before taking off.

"Hey" I hear behind me, but I only laugh having Angus go faster. I looked over my shoulder and noticed that Toothless was gaining on us quickly. I urged Angus to go faster, but soon enough Toothless was right beside us Hiccup looking as smug as ever. I gave him a sly smile before turning straight ahead. Toothless may be faster in the air, but we were not going to lose this race. Lower myself into Angus back I muttered "faster."

We were both head to head "Come on Angus just a little further this is your forest after all." The stream was just up ahead and before I knew it Angus was pulling the lead. Toothless was trying to get ahead again, but Angus kept the lead and with one final leap we burst through the clearing near the stream.

I grab onto Angus' neck "We won Angus we won." I shout, jumping off of his back and start to do my happy jump dance before walking in front of Angus and grabbing his muzzle "Ye did it Angus a bushel of apples and sugar cubes when we get home." I say leaning my forehead on his muzzle. He's to busy panting to do anything.

"You only won cause Toothless has had a long flight." Hiccup says pouting.

"Aww don't pout ye wee lamb." I say taking off my shoes readying my bow and arrow. "Ye wait here and A get the fish." Hiccup and Toothless seemed to collapse on the floor with a relieved sigh, while Angus trotted over to the stream to take a drink.

I slightly chuckle to myself as I walk into the stream reading my arrow, waiting. Finally I launched an arrow and as quick as I could shot another. I went over picking the salmon off the arrow and tossing them over to Toothless who was grinning his gummy smile until his teeth shot out and he devoured the two fish with ease. I laughed readying another arrow. It wasn't long until I caught at least twenty fish and although I knew it didn't fill Toothless up I was done fishing. As I retrieved all my arrow I could hear Toothless whining.

"Oh no if ye be that hungry ye can fish for yer self." I said walking out of the stream placing all my arrows back in my quiver. Hiccup was leaning against Toothless who was sitting down pouting while Angus was sitting across from them rolling around in the grass. Toothless grumbled, and Hiccup laughed petting his side.

"It's alright bud they will feed you in the castle."

"That if ye two can even make it to the castle." I say laughing as I sat beside Angus.

"Hey you try winning a race against the fastest horse in the land after a long flight carrying extra supplies."

"Extra supplies?" I ask tilting my head to the side.

"For the trip. Dad wanted me to make a good first impression so he may have over packed things."

"Hicucp ye'll be fine. Rapunzel will accept ye into her court and ye'll represent the Vikings with pride." Hiccup didn't look convinced, but I knew he wouldn't. Just as I was about to say something else I heard a caw in the distance.

I looked out towards the forest and raised my arm as a black bird with ruffled up feathers landed on my arm. It looked at me and opened its beak but closed it when it noticed Hiccup and Toothless. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh out with it ye cocky little bird, he already knows." The crow jumped around on my arm.

"Need to see you, need to see you, visit cottage." It cawed out jumping as it squeaked the message out.

"What does she need for me?" I asked, but the bird just cawed as it jumped from my arm flying back into the forest.

I sighed "Come on Angus lets go see what that old witch needs from us now." Angus neighed his protest, but stood up any ways. "Hiccup ye think ye can make it to the castle by yer self." I ask, already on Angus back grabbing the reins.

"I could go with you with you want." He says already standing up.

"It's alright ye two rest and head to the castle, this will only take a moment. Come on Angus." Turning him around to follow that blasted crow.

After that witch changed my mom into a bear I thought I would hate her for the rest of my life, but I couldn't because it wasn't her fault it was mine. I was the one that wanted my mum to change and was willing to use magic to do it.

So after the suitors left and all in the kingdom was right again I went back to the forest and with some workers reconstructed the witch a new home since I blew up her last one. When spring came I went to her house everyday waiting until finally she returned home. When she finally did return I told her about what happened and why her home was now different. She was angry of course I mean I did blow up her house, but she explained that she was angry because her old home was enchanted, that the wood was engraved with incantation for protection. I told her I was sorry, but tried to make a deal with her. In exchange for helping her enchant her house she would take the pile of gold and silver I had with me and give me back my necklace. She agreed and for all of spring I was at her house learning incantations and magic. It was exhilarating and surprisingly simple.

The witch never gave me her name, but I started to call her Boo because in each carving that I bought from her that was carved at the bottom of each right hand corner. Boo explained to me that all people hold magic in them, however some people are blessed with being able to channel that magic easily. While others either need a kick-start from some one else magic to start there own, others through practice and perseverance are able to learn. It is only very few that under no circumstance can magic affect them or can the selected few use their own magic. I was never interested in learning magic, but as I started to work along side Boo it just became so fascinating, but I also needed to learn the incantation to engrave the wood. So Boo started to teach me some spells and incantation. I learned that by engraving the wood on my arrows with an incantation I could infuse my arrows with magic.

Finally Angus pulled along Boo's new house a slightly larger home than her previous one, but had the same isolated mysterious vibe to it. I leapt off of Angus and walked towards the door. Like usual I just walked in, but was surprised that the house was actually in potion making phase.

"Boo" I asked looking for the elder witch.

"Ah there you are dearie." Said a voice from behind the purple fumes of the caldron. As I walked around the caldron I saw the familiar short hunched over figure of Boo. She had white grey hair tied in back, wrinkled face and saggy check, very think lips, but large ear and a large curved prominent nose. As I stepped closer I could see her two different types of earring and her green dress with sewn patches.

"Crow said ye wished to see me."

"Is the dragon rider here yet?"

"Aye" I say titling my head wondering where these lines of questions were going.

"So I suppose ye be heading out soon then." She was still working on whatever was in the caldron walking around the cabin grabbing materials.

"Aye" I say again stepping closer to see if I could make out what she was making.

"Anyway I can get you to reconsider." This made me pause.

"Boo" I say hesitantly "What's going on?" I ask slowly stopping the moving witch by placing my hand on her shoulder. I'm surprised when she grabs my hand in her.

"My dear I'm afraid certain things have been set in motion and this trip will lead you to an adventure you may not return from." Her voice was sober and she refused to look at me.

"What do ye mean Boo? What has been set in motion?"

"A terrible spirit is planning something my dear and I'm afraid if you leave you may be caught in the cross fire."

"Boo I don't understand if Rapunzel is in trouble or even Hiccup-" Boo shakes her head.

"Your friends are not the target my dear, something are still unclear, but what is clear is that you will get hurt." I looked at Boo's shaking hands her eyes wide with fear rather than mischief and for the first time Boo seemed so small. I wrap my hand around hers.

"Boo A'm sorry, but A have to go. Hiccup needs my help." I shake my head muttering, "that boy has no confidence." I smiled at Boo "and Rapunzel is my best friend it would crush her if A don't go."

"Merida this is serious, danger is-"

"If danger is coming than A need to stand by my friends and protect them." I say with as much confident as I can "I have my bow and my sword. I know about magic thanks to ye, A'll be careful. A promise, but A'm leaving." I take my hands from her and stand to my full height.

Boo just sighed shaking her head "stupid girl you are" she says grabbing more ingredients and adding them to the caldron the smoke now becoming a golden color. "But loyal to fault." She says smiling to me.

I smile at her and sit in my stool watching her work as Crow landed in my lap, I stroked his feathers as we watched in silence.

"Dearie I need your necklace for a moment." I've worn my silver necklace everyday since I got it back from Boo.

"What for?" I ask pulling the necklace over my head being carful that it doesn't get stuck in my mass of red curls.

"I'm placing a protection spell over it." She says taking my necklace and dropping it in the caldron. As the caldron starts to produce light she pulls her iron mask over her face and I grab Crows and mine off the table next to us. Soon a bright light explodes over the cabin and I can hear Angus stomping outside.

Boo used metal pinchers to take the necklace out of the caldron looking no different than it did a minute ago. Boo places it over my head.

"Promise me Merida that no matter what happens you will not take this necklace off."

"Why?" I ask, picking up the silver pendent looking at the carving of bears and green stone that look the same as they always did.

"Fear is a powerful thing, the spirit you may face amplifies it, manipulates it. It pours fear into your body and never lets go. This will keep you safe, your own fear can affect you, but he won't be able to play with it. You are brave my dear, but his fear has never been beaten." She placed her hands on my shoulder and gave me the most serious look I have ever seen on her.

"Promise me you wont take it off." I nod my head.

"I promise that no matter what I won't take this necklace off." I start to fiddle with the pendent and there was certain warmth coming from it.

"Good" say Boo giving me a toothy grin. "Now one more thing before you leave." She snaps her fingers and a bushel of arrows start floating towards us. Soon one by one the arrows start to land in my quiver. "New enchanted arrows just in case." I smile at her and with as much compassion as I could say "Thank you." She surprises me when she hugs me.

"Be safe dearie" there is a moment of pause, but than she smiles her toothy grin and says "well go on wouldn't want that boyfriend of yours to come barging through my door with his dragon."

I scowl at her "He is not my boyfriend." I shout standing up Crow flying off my lap.

"Boyfriend…boyfriend" Crow shouts flying around the room before landing on a different perch.

"Shut it ye stupid bird." I say moving towards the door. "He ain't mine."

"Not yet dearie, but he will be." Boo says cackling, I humph and crossing my arms in annoyance.

"Merida" Boo shouts as I open the door. I turn seeing that Crow is now on her shoulder and she looks serious again. "Remember your promise no matter what."

I nod "No matter what." I repeat back waving goodbye as I shut the door behind me. Angus is already there ready to go. I jump on his back and we make our way back to the castle. 'Whatever's coming A'll make sure Hiccup and Punzie are same no matter what.'


End file.
